


Suck It, Freud

by the_last_dillards



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: Garak has a perfectly normal, undistracted lunch with Doctor Bashir.Kinktober Day 27: Oral Fixation
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	Suck It, Freud

Julian stuck the fork in his mouth and kept it there, pursing his lips around it and raising his eyebrows as he went, “Hm?” at Garak’s comment.

Garak didn’t stare, didn't give a single glance. That would be too obvious. Instead, he pretended not to notice. The Order trained how to look without looking.

The fork slid out from between Julian’s lips, and they relaxed into a smooth line as he chewed. The pink tip of his tongue darted out to grab a bit of sauce that had smeared at the corner of his mouth. Garak doubled down on restraining his line of sight. 

It was curious. For all the attraction Garak had held for Julian’s form since the very beginning, his lips hadn’t even broached his notice in that first meeting. There had been Julian’s wide eyes and elegant neck and lithe frame along with a number of other minute details about the pretty, flustered man before him. But not his mouth.

No, that had come with time.

Had it been the way that Julian’s lips lingered over the rim of his cup when he took a drink that had first drawn his eye? Or perhaps it was his vibrant expressions; wide grins and deep frowns that curved and crumpled his mouth to extremes.

The truth was it was neither of those that had started him down this whirlpool. Though they certainly now fed it. 

Garak remembered the incident very clearly. Back then, he’d never truly thought of Julian’s mouth as anything more than what it simply was. Had appreciated Julian’s faces as amusing curiosities but never found sexual urges from them.

At least, not until the first time he’d had the pleasure of watching Julian eat a jumja stick. 

Garak had seen others do it before; plopping the candy into the corner of their mouths to suck on or giving wide licks to the sweet. In retrospect, perhaps how Julian went about eating it wasn’t very different from how anyone else did, but the way that watching had zapped Garak to his core made all the difference.

Julian had given the treat small licks all the way around, following the spiral curl down, before broaching his lips with the tip and suckling on the length in full view of the Promenade. He’d watched Garak with those innocent eyes, mouth full, as Garak had blabbered on about something or the other, desperate to force his attention away from that sweet mouth. When Julian decided he had something to add, he’d pulled off with a wet sound to argue his piece before wrapping his lips back around the stick and swallowing its sugary juices.

Watching Julian’s lips had been something of a fixation ever since. 

They were nimble things, easily shaping and reshaping themselves into ‘O’s of surprise and smug smiles that spread his face wide and bows of frustration.

Garak had to wonder whether he was even aware of it. Did Julian know the temptations he wrought each time he bit and chewed his lips in thought? When he inevitably inserted some object between them to suck or chew or simply hold there? He did it with pens and styluses, holosuite cigars, that bubblegum nonsense that he and O’Brien had taken to ruminating. Each would be placed in his mouth to be played with in any number of ways. Sometimes, it was infuriatingly distracting to be Julian Bashir’s friend.

Even just watching Julian kiss someone else was a curious delight. The way he’d move his lips, brushing them against his partner’s, the flicker of a tongue as Julian sought further, more penetrative stimulation.

Garak would never admit it, but that time long ago when he’d broken into Julian’s holoprogram, he had watched for far longer than could ever be deemed appropriate before interrupting.

Even now, when Julian was a friend with all sorts of benefits, he couldn’t help but be distracted by it. How beautiful Julian’s lips looked puckering up for a kiss. Those moments after a thorough necking or enthusiastic cocksucking when they were swollen and smeared wet with saliva.

Garak should be over them by now. He’d had Julian and been had by him in every which way. Had slid his cock into that eager mouth so very many times and delivered his seed into it. Oftentimes, Julian seemed even more eager for it than him, lips peeling open and tongue swiping around them before going in for the prize. Dragging Garak into dark corners and dropping to his knees for a quick taste. 

The young man was insatiable to the point that he sometimes had trouble keeping up with his demands. But Garak did his best to provide, to give that hungry mouth something to wrap around—

“Garak? Are you even listening?”

Julian was frowning at him from across the replimat table, having just cut himself off from a long tirade about their latest book.

Garak smiled back enigmatically. “Of course, my dear. But forgive me if I find your analysis of Archon Hunnar’s speech to be rather obvious and short sighted.”

Julian looked absolutely affronted at that, and his delightful mouth dropped open in disapproval. “Short sighted! I’ll tell you what's short sighted. Trying to pass off an overreach of the courts, according to their _own_ rules, as a reasonable extension of their duties. I mean, it sets a precedent, does it not? And it’s rather clear that they only cared about it at all because Gul Gharn used an address with an improper amount of respect for his better once.”

“It was indicative of his character. The Gul had no respect for the system in place so why should they extend the courtesy of allowing him to benefit from it?”

“That makes absolutely no sense.”

Julian’s face had scrunched up in indignation, bottom lip held between two teeth, chewing it agitatedly as he thought of his next rebuttal. Then his eyes shifted over to Garak and the lip slid free, shining under the harsh lights. His face relaxed and he leaned back in his chair, mouth cracking open to let a sliver of tongue dart through and trace along his bottom lip.

“Garak, you infuriating man. Don't think I don't notice what you're trying to do.”

"And what am I trying to do?"

"Trying to get me all riled up by spouting nonsense. Like you always do."

Garak flashed a slippery smile and readied himself to lead Julian down yet another wild goose chase of logic. He was interrupted before he could even begin.

"You might be interested to know that I don't have to be back in the infirmary for another hour. That freighter never ended up showing so we're over scheduled on doctors. I could probably use a new fitting." Julian flashed those dazzling eyes up at him, fingering the edge of his napkin.

Garak's gaze was drawn to it. 

Julian's hands were truly quite elegant things, long and dexterous fingers, experienced in the art of precision. Doctor's hands as it were. 

He raised his eyes back to Julian's face. "Yes, I think you're quite due for a fitting, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
